Nerd Love
by guardian77
Summary: Edward has always been a nerd. Then in Chacago, now in Forks. What happens when Bella, the nerd of nerds at Forks befriends him? First Fanfic! Be Gentle.
1. Meet Eddie Boy

Edward has always been a nerd. Then in Chacago, now in Forks. What happens when Bella, the nerd of nerds at Forks befriends him? First Fanfic! Be Gental.

(EPOV)

No,no, no and NO!

This isn't happeneing! My parents thought it would be "cool" to move a wet, gren and dreary Forks I'm I the only one that sees the problem here?

Oh sorry, right, the name's Edward Cullen. Aka: the head nerd at Central High back in Chacago. Now, I'll probably be the head nerd at Forks High. Whoot whoot!! (Insert sarcasm here…)

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

"Edward, get ready, you have to be at school in 20!!!" that's Alice by the way. Twins obviously…

You know what they say about twins being polar opposits, yeah well, that us. Night and day, orange juice and toothpaste, hot and cold. Us but we get along strangely.

"For God's sake don't wear the pocket protector," Alice, I growled.

You see I'm a very average guy, Penny colored hair, lean; nothing like my bro Emmett but I'm working on it. Strange green eyes hidden by frameless glasses. Very average. I like to do what every guys likes to do. Hang out, play Guitar Hero, take a ride in my Volvo, play guitar and piano. But for some reason. I'm always the nerd.

"Maybe it's the glasses," Alice called, "now get up!"

I have also failed to mention that I have no internal filter sometimes.

"God, I didn't just say that."

"Oh yes you did," Alice stood against the door frame with her arms crossed smiling evily. She was always the popular, me the nerd.

I literally rolled out of bed, groaning. I messaged the knick in my neck that I received from the sleepless night before. _Good start Edward._

First shower, the breakfast.

"PANCAKES, PANCAKES, PANCAKES!!!" Emmett chanted running down the down the steps. Don't get in the way of the Emmett and his food, Ever.I walked into the knakis and choose a green button down shirt._ Now shoes…where did I put them? Right here._ I ran my hand through my hair walking into my bathroom and looking in the mirror. _I'm not even going to try._ Brushing my teeth and shaving. I was done. This is as good as it gets.

I could still hear Emmett chanting when I walked down the stairs.

"Morning Mum," I kissed my mother's cheek. Alice made her grand entrance a minute after me.

"Morning family," she squeled.

"I need coffee quick!" I ran over to the coffee pot and poured myseft a much need cup.

"Oh come on Edward, I'm not that bad… plus today's going to be a good day for you." She smiled smugly as I looked at her questionly.

"Edward! You're going to put yourself in a early grave drinking like that." My mother scolded.

"Sweet, sweet coffee," I purred. I took another sip.

"And you wonder why you're the nerd," Emmett sprinkled bits of pancake out of his mouth. Landing souly on Alice. _Don't laugh, Don't Laugh, DON'T LAUGH!!!_

"Urg…Eww, Emmett please tell me that's not coming out of your mouth," Alice sqeamed. I decided now that I needed another cup of coffee. I reached out for the coffe pot again when my hand was slapped away.

"Out, go to school," mom literally shooed us out to my Volvo. "Bee good, have fun, make friends!"

If only she knew that would be impossible for me.

* * *

_Hey guys, so this is my first. Review..._


	2. It's Normal

(Bpov)

Whispers… "nerd", "loser", "slut"… the usual for me. The unsocial butterfly. More like the ugly duckling. I'm Bella Swan. Forks High number one outcast. To sum it up; I have wavy, long hair. Hints of red but mostly a chocolate brown. It's the same with my eyes. Slim, but not muscular at all. God forbid that I do anything athletic. For me it's a crime, I could easily hurt me and anyone within a 5 feet radius. Very ordinary. Right.

So this is my life, which I have to endure day in and out. I moved here a couple weeks ago. At first, it seemed like I was everyone's new toy. Then Lauren Mallory shows up and makes my life a living hell. One lie and you're the new outcast. Everyday a new lie…I stopped caring last week. This is just the drama of high school.

As I walk in the school the usual name are whispered, and are easily ignored. But there was something new. I didn't feel like all eyes were on me for once. The toy to be beat up upon.

"Have you seen the new kids, absolutely gorgeous of course," Jessica Stanley fanned herself with her hand. "The one has the hot nerd going for him." She swooned.

"Oh, yeah but watch yourself, I think Lauren has her eyes on him," Stephanie declared. Lauren's wing women. They were really nice when I first arrived and then over night they wouldn't look at me. That's when I found my best friends; Rose and Jasper.

They were twins; nobody could ever pull off blond like they do. Both stunning. Why they let me hang out with them I have no clue. But they say they like having me around. Whether for dress up Bella with Rose or Wii with Jasper. I can always count on them.

"Bella," I turned to see who called me. Jasper who else.

"Hey, whatzzup?" I asked, "Where's Rose?"

"Oh she's coming, I think she running a little late."

"Typical Rose," I murmured while Jasper chuckled.

"Hey you want to come over tonight?" he asked.

"Ha, and kick your butt on Mario Cart? I'm in," I smiled wickedly.

"Hey I let you win," he said running his hand through his golden locks. I have never found him attractive; just not my type. As for every other girl in this school, he is their type. Especially Lauren's.

"So, I hear Lauran got a new boy toy, jealous?" I smiled.

"YES," he pumped his fist in the air, "Yes, thank you, thank you, thank you!" he got down on one knee, "you saved me, I'm internally in your debt," he looked directly at me. Lauren would always "seductively" purr his name or bend over in her extremely short skirt while we would pass her. She said that we slept together ; another lie. Jasper was more of a brother then anything. That day he told her to piss off. She didn't take that too well, but never gave up on him. People around us were getting suspicious.

"Get up you dork, people are starring," I giggled.

"Oh, Jasper you proposed, I'm so proud of you!" Rose came up behind me smiling. Yup, she was going to die.

"Rose," I gasped, "what is wrong with you?" this was getting embarrassing!!!

"What I just wanted to have a little fun…," Jasper chuckled beside me.

"Come on we don't want to give her a heart attack now do we," he chuckled again.

"Haha you guys just think you're just so freaking hil…," I crashed into a wall. Or was it a person?

"Oh crap," I murmured; I felt a mass on top of me. _I like that._ Then I looked up. Yup, I needed to go back to bed. Because only in my dreams would this person exist. I distinctly heard laughing in the background but I was too preoccupied staring at the green eyed god to care.

"Oh, ummmm…wow. I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Sorry," the man stuttered. And he was talking to me; this glorious man was talking to me. He held out his hand to take. _Don't stare! Talk Bells, Talk! _

"Hmmm? Oh yeah, no, it was totally my fault, sorry," I said while he got up and helped me up. My hand was starting to tingle; almost burn but it didn't hurt. _I like that too._ "Sorry again. Thanks," I looked in at his face, committing every feature to memory. I would never want to forget a single detail about him. I could feel his muscles under his green shirt. Smell his delicious scent. Still feel the burning in my hand. Was this the boy that was claimed by Lauren? Now I know why they said that he was the hot nerd. I have never reacted like this before. Maybe the teenager in me was finally coming out. I didn't care, as long as I still got to look into his eyes. I didn't need to eat, sleep or breathe in that moment. Well maybe breathe; I sucked in a breath I was holding. Never taking my eyes off him.

"Eddie, you can take your hands off the pretty lady now," someone chuckled. "Eddie" let go and I missed the warmth of the burn instantly. Awkward silence with an audience; nothing better.

"Hi, I'm Emmett, this is Alice, and this over here," he put his big hand on Eddie's shoulder, "is Edward," he said never taking his eye off of Rose.

"Hi," I blushed; Rose seemed to be caught up with Emmett and Jasper with Alice. Which left me with gorgeous.

"Hello," ah silk, then he did something unexpected. He took my hand and kissed my knuckles. Then my knees went shaking and my breathing went wild. Maybe this is the teenager coming out. "Till we meet again." Wait what? Where was he going?

"Bells, the first bell rang, you're going to be late," Rose whispered breathlessly.

"Oh crap." I said that for 2 reasons.

Yes, I was going to be late, but Edward at Forks and is- if not already- Lauren's.


	3. I'll Protect You

Where is she? Better yet…Who is she?

I heard a giggle next to me and scowled. _Me; panicking is not funny!_ "Oh, come on buddy, you'll see her soon. This has got to be one of the smallest high schools in the state. You're bound to walk into her… again soon," she giggled again. "You have to admit that was hilarious. Never saw it coming, did you?"

She got that right. I think the first thing that hit me has the smell of her hair. Amazing; freesias and strawberries, mouthwatering. That's when everything went hyperactive. This was not the gentleman that my parents raised me to be. This- this animal- was a new hormonal teenager Edward. One that _I_ didn't even think existed till I literally bumped into this girl. Okay, so bumped is a loose interpretation. As I lied there looking into those of oceans of eyes, I couldn't look away. _Stay...No, get up! _I'd rather not be known as a creeper on the first day,so I did. That's when I wished I'd stayed down.

I only saw her eyes and smelled her hair but there was so much more to her. The gentle curve of her heart shaped face. Her voice, something like an angel calling me. Luscious, red lips- so inviting. Brushes that wouldn't let go. So much, much more.

_I'm going insane. I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER NAME!!_

"Eddie boy; come back to me from la-la land," pixie pushed, "maybe you'll see your beloved at lunch. Now come on, don't want to keep dear old Emmett waiting, do we?"

I stood up and followed her. I had no idea where I was going so why not follow her. It's not like I was going to pay attention. _Maybe it will happen again._ I smiled and Alice noticed.

"Ah, there's the enthusiasm I'm looking for," she winked. I felt my getting high, antsier. Not stressed just expectant. I started to make sure I looked okay. Pulled up my pants a bit, straightened out my shirt. Glasses straight. "Stop it, you're worst than Emmett at Halloween," she gave me the classic begging Emmett face, "please can I scare them now?" she mimicked. I rolled my eyes but couldn't take the smile off. _Why should I? _We met up with Em soon enough, then things got a little strange. Well, stranger than usual.

"Hi, I'm Lauren Mallory. Would you like to sit with my friends and me? We're all just dying to talk to you?" She linked her arms around mine and practically dragged me to her table. I gave a pleading look. _Help me! Please!_ That's when I saw my saint. She looked at me and smiled wistfully. _I need her._ Then she saw the blonde's arm around mine and turned. I never saw she reaction.

"Oh, brother of mine, Edward, why don't you sit with us," Alice literally yanked me out of her death drip. I heard something pop. _Great, just fantastic. It felt like when you crack your knuckles for the first time. Yeah, just awesome._ Lauren clearly wasn't going down with a fight.

"Well, Eddie, sit with me please?" she purred. _Don'puke, please don't puke._

"Actually, I think I should go sit with my family for today," Alice gave a satisfied smile a walked to a table behind me. "I'll see you around," I turned.

"But why would you want to sit with her?" She pointed at the table. My breath hitched. I was going to sit with the girl that was running through my mind all morning. It was more than welcoming. _And why not?_

"Excuse me, what?" I asked. She was clearing amused that she got my attention now. Although her rules for seduction were definitely not working. She puckered her lips more, stuck out her chest, and batted her lashes. _Oh God, don't puke!_

"Ha, as if I would ever let you sit with a nerd like Bella Swan," she sneered my heart's name. _Ah, she's a nerd, definitely want to know why._ Lauren answered my unspoken question. "All she does is hangs out with those two, a total outcast. Not to mention that's she one of the fugliest people I've ever met. Well, I refuse to go near her. But that's okay, you can sit with me, I'll protect you," she whispered in my ear, her lips making me cringed._ I will not puke on my first day!_

_"_Ummm, thanks for the offer, but I really want to sit with my family today, bye." I practically ran to the table. My eyes only saw Bella her shoulders slumped over like she was protecting herself. She never looked up when I approached. _Look at me. Please!_

_"_Hello, again," I sat as I looked at her. She still refused to look at me. _Stubborn, I like this girl. A lot more than I should for the first day of meeting her._

"Hi, I'm Rose, this is Jasper," Rose extended her hand and I shook it.

"What's your name? Something lovely to go along with your eyes," and you cheeks, and lips, and chin… I took hold of her chin as lightly as I could. Once again getting lost in the ocean of chocolate brown.

After when seemed like a second to short, she snapped her head away. "Oh, I'm sure that Lauren has already told you." I've hurt her. I've hurt her and I've barely spoken to her. _Do something, idiot!_

I whispered in her ear. _Hopefully this works more than it did for Blondie._ "I didn't believe a word she said. Especially after she called you ugly. I find you the most beautiful creature a met. It's hardly far to call you human, more like an angel," I smiled. _Stop the word vomit!_

"Oh, you're a charmer, Mr. Cullen," pointed at me. Then, I heard a chuckle from across the table. Emmett. Please this is not "bag on Edward time." Apparently it was.

"I think you're confused Bella," he shook his head, "Eddie boy, has always been the nerd here," his laugh boisterous.

"Where's all the confidence coming from?" My heart asked.

_Well, maybe you bring out the best in me._

Everyone started to laugh as Bella blushed. _Oh no._

"I didn't say that out loud?" _Please no!_

"I bet Bella brings a lot out of you Eddie, now just keep it in your pants. It is the first day of school after all," Emmett, enough said. Then Bella did something unexpected. She leaned over and whispered…

"That's okay, you bring out the best in me, too," then she kissed the hollow under my ear. I almost fell out of my chair. No one noticed her little stunt.

She was going to kill me.


	4. Both Sides

(EPOV)

That was the last time I saw her before I had to come home. It was making me antsy again- not seeing her. But Emmett and Alice wanted to get home and of course I was their chuffer. _Lucky me._

"So Eddie Boy, what do you think of the Swan girl? Not like you could take your eyes off of her or anything when she was around," Emmett chuckled. Oh God, they saw it. They saw me literally drooling over her while she had no effect on me! This is going to be so much worst then what I thought.

"I could say the same thing about you, Emmy," I gave him a wicked smile.

"Well, as long as you both stay away from my Jasper, we'll be just fine," Alice said, the thing is I don't think she was joking.

"But Alice, how could I ever keep my hands off of him," Emmett proclaimed in a southern draw, he just wanted to let her squirm. That's when-out of nowhere- Alice had Emmett in a head lock from sitting in the back seat.

"Alright kiddies, play nice," they didn't separate. "Hey now, I'm driving here!" I had to keep my eyes on the road and get them to back off each other. This is suicide! "I'll turn this car around, I swear I will. Better yet, I'm Tellin' Dad!"I shouted. Alice quickly retreated to her back seat while Emmett pouted. That ought to do it.

"He started it," Alice mumbled, crossing her arms.

We made it home soon after that. Great, I was going to get one of Esme's interrogations, can't wait. She knew I could never lie to her about anything. It always ate me up till I just had to confess. Maybe, if I sneak through…

"Ah, Edward, how was your first day?" damn, I was never that lucky. _Short answers, Lie. Or at least try to._

"Fine, really cool," yeah, if cool is being stalked by a hooker looking girl, then yeah cool. "I made some friends, the usual," _and a beautiful girl- one that might be the one that makes my world livable._ I looked to Esme, she was wrapping down the table. _Run for it!_ I put one foot on the first stair.

"Oh Edward, that's so nice. Maybe you should invite them over for dinner sometime. Oh, I could make them some cookies and those little cakes that you like so much…"

"Umm, mom, slow down there, it was only own first day. We don't want to scare them off," I chuckled nervously; the only person that would scare Angel off would be me. I don't know why she bothers. There were plenty of guys at the school. I don't understand. Esme saw my distress.

"Edward, don't worry, we don't have to do it this instant. Maybe sometime this month though," it wasn't her fault for my panicking, why was she apologizing? "What are their names, dear?"

"Ah, who?" What?

She giggled, "Your friends dear…"

"Jasper, Rose, and Bella," Alice walked into the foyer, I glared at her as she passed by, making sure that she wouldn't say a word about Bella and I_. Bella and I; there is not Bella and I! _"Play ya, Emmett!"

"Oh, you're going down," he handed her a controller. "Eddie, ya coming?" Again, the Eddie; can't they let it go!

"Ah no, I think I'm going to stay in my room for now," _and think of a brown eyed goddess. _I walked into my room, thinking about what Lauren said about Bella. One; that she was ugly, Ha, good one. Bella was everything except that. And I've only known her for a day. Then, I thought how she said that she was a nerd. _A very hot nerd._ Stop it, yes there was no denying that she was seductively beautiful but I don't think even she knew how to use it. Lunch was only a glimpse of what she could do. _To me…_ Oh great, I'm a pervert now!

_You have to admit; she is a very hot, nerd goddess. _

_Stop!_

(BPOV)

I flopped on my bed thinking about what happened today. Thinking eventually went to images. Things like green eyes behind a sheet of glass, a silly crooked smile, and muscles coated with a delicious scent that I couldn't describe. I could feel my cheeks warming; I put my chilly hands to my face. Bella, snap out of it. Lauren's remember.

_I'm Game Though._ With that I fell asleep with a little school girl smile on my face.

_Hey, I know this one is a little short. Sorry! Keep reading, leave comments or whatever you want. Thanks again. Happy New Year!_

_~Lindz_


	5. Breathe

(EPOV)

Ring…ring…ring…Breathe.

"Hello," she answered

"Oh, ummm," talk; try again "Hey Bella, its Edward. I was wondering whether or not if you wanted to come over Friday for dinner and Alice wants a sleepover as well. You don't have to come but it would be cool if you did. Not that it wouldn't be cool if you didn't…" great, rambling, _stop the word vomit!_

I heard her giggling over the line, even though it sounded better when I was right in front of her; it still sounded like a most beautiful symphony.

"Calm down Edward, I would love to come over. No offense or anything I was just wondering why you called me and not Alice."

"Oh, do you want to talk to her?" ouch that one hurt.

"NO," she shouted, "Oh sorry, no; what I meant was that I expected for Alice to be hyper and absolutely demanded that I have to go. Not that I would have said no to her either. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm more than happy that you asked."

Was that I hint that she might have liked me as much as I liked her? That she liked me too much to?

She must have noticed me contemplating. "Well…ah..," I chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad I called you, too my angel," crap slip up. Kill me now.

I could almost see her blushing, "Like I said, you're a charmer Mr. Cullen," she said

"Only with you, Bella," I smiled.

"Edward Cullen, get off the damn phone with my best friend!" Alice shouted from down stairs. I sighed.

"Sorry Angel, I have to go, the demon calls," snickering while Alice shouted a "I heard that."

"I'll see ya tomorrow?" I just want to get lost in your eyes again.

"Absolutely, can't wait," she giggled. "Oh wait! Can I talk to Alice real quick?" Did she want to talk to her more than me?

"Umm, yeah, wait a minute," why was I jealous over Alice all of a sudden.

"Don't worry my Eddie Boy, I still like you more," did she know there was a double meaning behind that?

"Ah Bella, if only you knew," I sighed again, "here's Alice, see you tomorrow," I said quickly.

Alice raised her eyebrows at me, what are you thinking; she mouthed. I just shrugged my shoulders and sat beside her. No, I wasn't ease dropping; what gave you that idea?

"Hey Bells, you're coming right?" she sounded like she didn't already know the answer. "Good, whatzzup?" I heard Bella's voice over the phone but couldn't make out what she was saying. "Do you mind?" Alice looked at me with her hand over the receiver.

"Not at all," I grinned.

"Ah, you're ridiculous," she stomped upstairs to her room. I guess I was never going to know what Angel asked.

_My Eddie Boy_; it sounded so much better, sweeter when she said it. I definitely like that more then I should.

(BPOV)

_My Angel… I like that…_

"Hey Bells, you're coming right?" Alice asked attentively. I guessed Edward already told her about it. _Hmmm…Edward….Edw…Focus!_

"Yeah, definitely, wouldn't miss it."

"Good, whatzzup?"

"Is Edward sitting near you," I blushed, if her ever heard what I was going to ask…I shuddered. I heard voices in the background seconds later. _Oh God, he was close. Please don't hear me!_

"Alright Bella, we're clear; what did you want to ask?"

"Can you help me?" I went into full explanation of what Lauren wanted.

Edward.

I just needed a little help. Alice squealed as I held the phone away from me.

"I just wanted you to know from the beginning that I knew this way going to happen. Now, what you need is blue, lots of blue. Oh, I just bought these shirts…"

"Alice, tomorrow, please," I was desperate.

"Of course, bright and early. Don't worry about a thing. I can't believe you're finally getting a backbone! Bells; my little baby's growin' up," she fake sniffed.

"Gee, thanks Alice, like a never had one before," I laughed.

"Ah, but Bella, you're finally using it!" she exclaimed.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye," I sighed

"Bye, Bells."

I went to bed early. I had a very big day ahead of me.

(EPOV)

I woke up to Hallelujah by Paramore. Bella was my first thought. _Bella…mmmm._ This song works for us. _My ringtone for Bella._

With that thought stretched and rolled out of bed.

"Edward, you up?" my mom called.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a few," I called. I walked over to my dresser drawers and pulled out some stuff when I heard knocking on my door. "Mom I'll be dow…,"I smiled as there was a click and a flash. "Ahh, my eyes!" there was a low chuckle. "God, Em, I'll gunna kill you when I get my eyes back into focus.

"Well, I just wanted to document this morning since you're probably going to want to remember it…." He looked up like he said too much, "Gotta go, bro," with that I skipped a Alice worthy skip down the hall.

"Wait, Em , what's that supposed to mean?" I yelled

"Oh you'll find out soon enough. Oh, and Alice went to school already, so no worrys. Well, maybe a little worrying…Anyway, later."

_What was that?_


	6. Something's Up

(EPOV)

I woke up to Hallelujah by Paramore. Bella was my first thought. _Bella…mmmm._ This song works for us. _My ringtone for Bella._

With that thought stretched and rolled out of bed.

"Edward, you up?" my mom called.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a few," I called. I walked over to my dresser drawers and pulled out some stuff when I heard knocking on my door. "Mom I'll be dow…,"I smiled as there was a click and a flash. "Ahh, my eyes!" there was a low chuckle. "God, Em, I'll gunna kill you when I get my eyes back into focus.

"Well, I just wanted to document this morning since you're probably going to want to remember it…." He looked up like he said too much, "Gotta go, bro," with that I skipped a Alice worthy skip down the hall.

"Wait, Em , what's that supposed to mean?" I yelled

"Oh you'll find out soon enough. Oh, and Alice went to school already, so no worrys. Well, maybe a little worrying…Anyway, later."

_What was that?_

(BPOV)

_"I love you."_

_"As I love you, Bella."_

_Bella_

_Bella *Shake*_

_BELLA * MORE SHAKING*_

Damn Alice.

"Come on Bella, you look fine," Alice gleamed. I pulled down my skirt again.

"Alice, when I asked for help, I never meant this. My boobs are showing for God's sake!"

"Hey now, you look gorgeous and seductive; and your boobs are fine. It's called cleavage; get used to it!" she bellowed; I lower my head.

"I don't have a neck," I whispered as we walked out of my house to Rose's BMW. Thank God Charlie left for work already. He would have never let me out.

"I think it's classy," Rose pointed out.

Okay, here's why I throwing a hissy fit. I was wearing a two shaded, empire waist silk cami and a black mini skirt. I literally begged Alice for a haft hour to put me in flats. For once, I won that battle.

"Ready?" Alice asked while pulling out of the drive way.

"No, lets go," I looked out the window. _Hopefully this works._


	7. Worst Than I Thought

(EPOV)

This can't be her. This was Bella.

Yes, she looked like Bella, but I wasn't the Bella I knew. The Bella I wanted to see. This was a mockery of her.

Here let me start from the beginning.

I was waiting for her. The roar of her rusty truck, her brilliant smile but neither came. I was starting to worry grow anxious. Maybe she was sick, but didn't she promise you? Maybe she didn't want to see you.

That's when I saw it so clearly. Someone like her was never going to be more then less a friend. That's why Alice left early, why Emmett and the camera, why he said too much.

They wanted to document the day my heart broke.

I didn't hear the voices behind me calling me, I was too preoccupied with my thoughts. Only when I felt a burning touch did I turn around.

It was her.

I flinched.

The girl standing in front of me looked like Bella, but it was all a mockery of her. She was sexier-yes-but I thought she looked seductive in a t-shirt.

"Bella?" I asked

"No, Santa! Yes Edward- don't tell me that you don't even recognize your best friend? That hurts." She giggled. _No Bella, what hurts is that I like you too much for me to even stand in front of you now._

"What took you so long to get here?" too much venom in my voice, it was her turn to flinch. _Sorry._

"Alice picked me up, I asked her to," she looked down but I could tell that it hurt her to talk to me.

"With what? Driving you here? Or changing you completely?" how could she do this to herself?

"I thought you would like it? I didn't think…" she mumbled as she walked away. I caught a glimpse of a tear going down her cheek.

_What have I done? _

(BPOV)

_God, this hurts too much!_ I should have known better.

I didn't think he would react like that. I thought his eyes would bulge out of his head, pick me up and kiss me with as much passion as he could muster. And then, tell me how much he loved me.

I was so wrong.

I walked into first period alone for the first time- Edward usually walked me there- trying to hide the pushy tears back. _You will not cry, Isabella._ For some reason, it wasn't my voice in my head but Edward's. That made it so much worst. I started to contemplate what would happen today. At lunch, in biology- how could I sit next to him? Surely, he would try to request a seat farthest away from me. That hurt too.

My morning classes flew by quickly- for which I was grateful for. Lunch came around and my heart didn't want to stay in my chest. _You didn't do anything wrong!_ Again, Edward's voice. Suddenly, Alice was beside me.

"Don't worry, I'm right here," she assured, "you don't even have to sit at the same table, if you don't want to."

"No Alice, I'm not running," I looked at her fiercely. She just nodded and led the way to the lunch line and then to the table. He wasn't there. _Like that made it better._

I sat in my usual seat, waiting; too scared to eat. Everyone gave Alice looks but she just waved them off. She would reassure them later too. I heard the chair shoot back.

_Don't look. Eyes on the table._

Why was I acting like this? I hadn't done anything wrong! Why was I running- technically?

I finally looked up but not at him; at the wall. I took a sideways glance at him. Was he angry? No; then why was he looking at me?

I turned to look at him; staring back. He was even more gorgeous. He saw something on my face. My anger, my sadness, my loathing; not only for me but for him. But he also wasn't wearing his glasses. He saw my question as well.

"I lost my glasses," he said gently. I just nodded. That's all that was said. Time passed and the bell rang. Biology, another knot at my heart.


	8. Not Happening

(BPOV)

I walked a few steps away from Edward. I wanted to day sorry…but I didn't know for what. I hardly knew what to say to him in a regular conversation. What about tonight?

Today was Friday. That meant the sleepover. My heart felt like it was being eaten alive. I knew there was no way in going. Not even if they begged me. (Everyone- not being Edward.)

I walked in before he did. Set my stuff down and sat there stiffly. Arms folded across my chess, head forward. As people files in, I changed my position and started doodling on my notebook. _Breathe Bella, Breathe._

Mr. Banner started writing on the board when I heard a frustrated sigh. I looked over at Edward; my heart going in hyper drive again.

"I can't see," he almost smiled.

I nodded as he turned back to the board, squinting.

I thought of a peace offering; I took them out and slid them across the table.

_Hopefully this works._

He looked at the glasses as I spoke, "I don't use them; I thought you would need them. You don't have to though." I backtracked looking down. What id he doesn't take them? _Hopeless Bella._

I looked out of the corner of my eyes.

He was putting them on! Awestruck. I looked directly at him. "Perfect," he smiled at me. He looked better in them then I did. "Thank you," he said looking directly into my eye. I was hoping that would be it. But then I remembered this morning.

He was the hurt and I knew he remembered too.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

He looked down and shook his head. "I should be the one apologizing, Isabella," I gasped when he said my full name; making his head snap up. "I'm so very sorry," he cupped the side of my cheek; I knew he was lying. This was the first time he intentcially touched me, not just by accident.

"Would you mind if I explained tonight?" he asked.

I was confused, "You still want me to come?" I had to ask.

"Of course, I would always want you to be there," he cupped my cheek again, "always," he promised.

Of course Bella, now you blush.

I smiled and nodded.

"Later then," I decided.

(EPOV)

The day went bad to worst. Now, I was sitting beside Bella in this wretched room unable to see. I sighed; Bella noticed.

"I can't see," I explained; she just nodded.

I guess that's an improvement?

A few minutes passed till I heard something squeaking across the table. I looked at it, then at Bella.

"I don't use really use them. I thought you could use them, you don't have to though," she was so genuine, when I was just plain horrible and ignorant. _You messed up big time, buddy._

I took the glasses. They were the exact same kind as mine. I smiled, "Perfect," he look glazed over. "Thank you," I said looking at her. Her expressions suddenly harden into sadness.

"I'm sorry," she APOLOGIZED! Was she insane? This proved-more than anything combined- that she was so much better than me. So much better without me. I shook my head as I looked down. I disguised myself.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Isabella," I heard her gasp and looked up. What did I say wrong?

"I am so truly sorry," she looked so sad. I needed to comfort her; comfort myself. I needed to touch her. So, I settled for her cheek.

"Would it be okay if I explained everything tonight?" she needs to know.

"You still want me there?" she asked. What an obscured thought/ she might be more delusional than I am. _Possible._

I chuckled, "of course, I still want you there." She wasn't looking at me anymore so I took her burning cheek again. "Always," her face burned under my hand.

She nodded, "Later than," she smiled. _Amazing._

* * *

Hey guys, sorry this is taking so long. Let me explain. So, when I write; I write it down first and then type it up. It's not that I'm a slow typer; it's that I write so much in a short time and finding an available comes up short. So then, I settle for writing again; digging myself in a deeper whole. I am currently 15 pages behind! Sorry! Anyway, back to school again- enough said. Keep reading!


	9. Short But Needed

(EPOV)

I was debating all throughout class, how should I say it?

_Hey Bella, I'm sorry I over reacted. It's just you mean so…_

The bell rang. Bella was packing up.

"Umm, Bella, do you want a ride home with me?"

She smiled and nodded. I got up; very, very close to her. "I'll see you later then, Angel," I whispered close to her ear. So much for a piece offering.

BPOV)

"I'll see you later than, Angel," I think my heart just went into cardiac arrest. Damn

I couldn't focus in gym because my mind kept replying his lips, his sweet breathe against my ear. Let's just say it wasn't a pretty sight to see.

And then something hit me-not literally- but still.

I didn't have any cloths for tonight.

Damn.


	10. Plan A

(EPOV)

"I swear, Edward Anthony Cull…" I rolled my eyes, "Listen, be good to her," Alice scolded. She was giving me a lecture in out last class. Obviously, she knew what happened this morning.

"Alice, do you honestly think I wasn't to hurt her?" she has a thoughtful expression on her face as the bell rang.

"I'm just saying, don't hurt her," she threatened.

"Ha, and I thought you were _my_ sister," I laughed.

I all but power walked; wanting to get to the gym, before Bella got out. A is I wasn't a nerd already.

Finally, I got there. I leaned against the wall. Lauren was waiting,

"Hey handsome," she purred as I looked petrified.

"I… Lauren, no. Get off!" she started to claw at my chest.

Ah, Lauren?" I turned around to see Bella. Oh no, what did she see?

"Ew, don't touch me, Freak," Lauren screamed. For some reason she thought this was funny.

Plan A.

I draped my arms around Bella from behind and whispered "play along," in her ear; squeezing her a bit.

"Lauren, I really would appreciate it if you didn't insult my girlfriend, all because she prettier," that's practically an insult, "thank you, doesn't mean you have to call her names. Silly Lauren, the playground's over there if you want to act like a 5 year- old." I took Bella's hand, "Come, Love, I believe we have a date." She just nodded as I led her to the car. I opened her door for her.

"I'm sorry Bella; I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that. I'll just tell everyone tomorrow that it was just a joke…"

She just sat there silently. Then, she busted out laughing. I looked over to see her clutching her sides and laughing hysterically. She was beautiful.

"Lauren…her face... Oh my God," she laughed again; covering her mouth. I took her hand away.

"Don't do that, you laugh is too amazing to cover up," I smiled as she mirrored it. I took her chin as I looked at her lips.

I wanted more than anything-since the day laid on her- to kiss those lips. I leaned forward.

Surprisingly, she did too. I looked to her eyes, silently pleading. I could smell her scent, breathing in more and more. Amazing. I brought my hand to her; locking her there. If was getting this close; there was no way someone can take this away from me.

"Bella," I breathed.

There was no way I expected her reaction.

* * *

Evil, I know.


	11. Jump Me

(BPOV)

I practically attacked him!!!

There was so much intensity; I wanted him more than anything. His lips, his body, his everything.

And what do I do? I jump him.

As soon as he said my name, something clicked. Too intense, too overpowering. As my lips crushed his, everything in me went into hyper drive. I needed him now more than anything.

I pushed his forward as my shirt rode up from the sudden movement. His hands went lower down my back till they stopped at my hips. I moaned when his finger grew circles on them. My heads went to his hair; feeling better than it looked/ but I wanted more. So much more.

I pulled on his hair, wishing him to moan. When he did, I slid my hands to his crest as his went to my hair.

His Volvo honked and I yelped.

I banged my head on the roof of the car with an, "ow." I was still panting when I got into my own seat. Blushing as usual. Edward straightened himself with a smile.

"Sorry," I muttered again.

He chuckled and took my chin, "Don't be sorry," he said, then he kissed me again, making is last longer, "Plus, I rather liked it," he beamed.

"But I shouldn't have jumped you like that," putting my head down, he laughed again.

"Hey, it's not every day that I get jumped by a beautiful girl. I enjoyed myself it, if I do say so myself. Of course, I'm not an expert…" he trailed off. He thought he wasn't good enough!?!

"You think you weren't good enough?" a giggled escaped me, he nodded, "Well, I think you were the exact opposite," I paused making him squirm. "I think you were amazing," I beamed.

He beamed had kiss my hand. "Let's head home, people are going to get suspicious, I nodded; too dazed to answer.

I just had my first kiss with no other than Edward himself.

(EPOV)

More than amazing; I couldn't find a word that could fit it. Nothing worked, nothing could explain it.

That kiss, even if she said she "jumped me" was so much better than I imagined. The way she tugged on my hair…God, she was too good. Her lips, so in line with mine. The skin at her hips was so smooth and soft. _I wonder if the rest of her body is like that._

_Stop!_

I still have to explain what I did this morning. _Great, what a downer; Edward._

Looking over at Bella, I could tell she was nervous about something. She fiddled her thumbs and bit her swollen bottom. _They're swollen because of you_. The thought made me smile.

"What's wrong, Angel?" she jumped. "Sorry," I chuckled.

"I was…umm. Just thinking," I motioned her to go on, "Well, I was wondering what will people think when they find out about us. I mean... umm as… together?"

I smiled, "Does it matter what they think? As long as I have you, and you're safe; I don't care what they say," I took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"But mostly," she added, "I don't have anything to wear to bed," she picked at her shirt.

Out of all the things to worry about, I wouldn't think that she would be worried about her clothes.

"Hey, I heard that mister!" she pointed out. I put my hand over my mouth.

"Oops," I muttered.

"You just wait, you'll be sorry later," she said as I parked the car.

"Please Bella, it just slipped," I got out of the car. Bella was already in front of the car. "Bella," I grabbed her wrist and spun her around. "Please," I slowly leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. Gentle at first but the intensity was growing. Faster and faster.

"Well, first in the car and now on the front porch. Where will they be next?" Emmett bellowed from the door. It made Bella bump her hand on my jaw. Hard.

"Oh no, oh God," she said as she rubbed her head. "I'm sorry, let me get some ice," she walked into the kitchen with me in tow. Finding the ice pack, she gently put the pack on my jaw.

"Bella, don't be ridicu….,"

"Shh," she rubbed my jaw with her finger. Getting closer and closer will she was pressed up against me. She kissed down my ear to my chin; being very careful of my swollen jaw. She kissed it again.

"Better?" she asked. I swallowed hard and nodded.

"Good," she back away suddenly and walked out the kitchen.

What the heck?

"Bella!" I shouted.

Then I heard 5 sets of laughing and giggling.

One of them was Bella's!

Cheater.

* * *

I know that it's a lot at a time. Sorry, hopefully I'll be back soon!


	12. Let's Play A Game

(BPOV)

I felt like I was playing a game. When I ran from the kitchen-Edward yelling my name- i didn't know where to go. My first instant was to find Alice's room.

Good idea, right?

Yeah, if i knew where Alice's room was!

I walked in to many rooms, each room more magnificent than the last. But each of them had their own essence of the person.

Take Emmett's room for example. A framed football jersey on each wall, cloths everywhere, and a XBox 360 next to his plasma TV. Absolutely Emmett.

Finally, I got to Alice's room on the second floor. I knew it was hers because "Alice" had been painted on the mahogany door. I knocked and went it.

"Well, if it isn't own little seductress herself," Rose announced, "and you call me bad, I should be the one taking tips and 'tricks' from you!"

"Oh God, you heard that?" Mordified.

"Well, we did see a little," Alice walked in. This can't get any worst. I put my face in my hands.

"I do have to say Bella, where did that come from?" Alice asked.

"God, how do i know! It's just what he does to me. I can't help it sometimes, what am I supposed to do?" He has so much influence over me.

"I don't know, but what i do know is that he's lookin' for you," Alice grinned as a menacing knock came from her door.

"Excuse me ladies, but i was wondering if I could borrow Bella?" He asked through the door.

"Hide me!" I pleaded. They both shook their heads. "Please?" I begged.

"How about this- either stay with us and get a makeover or go with him," they were making me pick the lesser of two evils.

Fearing the worst, i ran to the door and collided with Edward.

"Mmm, I didn't know you wanted me that bad," he chuckled as he grabbed my wrist and led me to another room.

"Where are we going?"

He chuckled again, "My dungeon, of course." He led the way and opened a door. I walked in swiftly, trying to memorize every aspect of his room. I heard the door close behind me; turning around to see Edward blocking the door.

"That was a very naughty thing you did back there, Isabella," I knew from then on that when i was in trouble he would always use my full name. He took a step forward and i took one back.

"I don't know what you're talking about," i insisted.

"Oh," he arched an eyebrow, "I think you do."

I shook my head back and forth, " N-n-no, I don't," why was I stuttering all a sudden. I distinctly knew my back was against the wall. Literally.

He was right up against me. _I like this._

He then proceeded to cup my cheeks, slowly downing down to my neck and stopping there. He leaned forward.

"I think you do," he repeated, his lips barely touching the nape of my neck. I bit my lip to stop the moan that was currently from coming out.

I didn't even know my hands were above my head until i was squirming in his touch. I arched my back into him. I could feel the smile on his lips. He wasn't going to give anything to me.

He breathed on my neck again.

"Kids! Dinner's ready," Esme yelled.

Edward swiftly let down of me and headed towards the door. "Mmm, dinner,"he opened the door, and looked back at me

"You coming?" He smirked. I gave him a death glare and followed him down.

If he wants to play, then I'll play.


	13. Realizing

(BPOV)

He held my hand while I scolded at his face going down to dinner.

That was unsuccessful, of course. I would call it more as a oddle. _I think I just drooled a bit. Genius!_

Alright, think. Well, that required me to focus. _Right, focus._

We were greeted by Carlisle kissing Esme in the back of the dining room. Edward coughed; nothing happened.

"Excuse me, but I would like to not see my lunch again," I giggled as Edward glared. "Gross," he muttered pulling a chair out for me.

"Food! Food! Food!" Emmett chanted through the door.

Rose, Alice and Jasper followed suit as Esme brought out the food. I noticed Emmett.

"Is he always like that?" I asked Edward; pointing at Emmett.

He shook his head, " Be thankful he's still in his sear," he reached across and kissed my head. That gave me an idea.

Once everything was settled, i reached my hand across to Edward's thigh. This should be good. _Focus._

I gently slid my hand to his knee, very slowly. out of the corner of my eye, i saw him biting his lip.

_Ha, this should teach him._

I inched up his thigh; writing doodles and letters, sometimes giving a little grab. All of it going totally unnoticed. when i reached his high thigh, i cupped my mouth around his ear and nibbled. To anyone else, it would have looked like i was telling him something in secret. I kissed the hollow under his ear.

"Don't mess with me, Eddie," I squeezed his thigh on more time and went back to the dinner conversation.

"...So Emmett thought it would be 'fun' to streak through the church parking lot after the service," Alice chuckled. I couldn't tell whether Emmett was mad or embarrassed from the color red he was getting. I haven't heard from Edward yet, I don't even think he moved either. I checked on him.

The funny thing was he was looking at me, like the way I sometimes look at him. In a daze. His eyes; the most brilliant shade of forest green. It was only now that I noticed aspect of amber and orange in them. You wouldn't have noticed unless you really looked. Something changed in me as well.

I knew in the moment that i loved him.

* * *

(EPOV)

_Beat that one, Miss. Swan!_

We walked in and got seated after I told my parents to stop making babies. Everything was going well, Alice telling stories of Emmett's shenanigans. Bella hasn't tried anything; like she should in a room of people.

God, was I wrong.

She slid her hand up and down my leg. What was she thinking?!? I looked up to see if anyone else was seeing this exchange. Nope, not a one. I gulped and peeked at Bella. She had a devilish smile on her face. She knew she was winning by the way I was biting my lips. What gave her such a devious plan? This was a new side of her I never saw. The competitive side. I liked that, a lot.

I thought she was going to tell me something, but I was wrong about that too.

Nibbling on my ear! Someone, please help me!

My instincts told me to take deep breathes. there was no way I was going to do something I regretted in front of everyone. She kissed my neck again.

"Don't mess with me, Eddie," he breath enhanced everything in me. My heart beat, breathing, the urge to take her then and there! This was new to me but I wanted it more then anything.

She finally say back in her seat, releasing me of my rigid position. It felt good to have my muscles back but I wanted her warmth more than anything. I looked at her again with new eyes.

Her brilliant smile lit the room, while her hair bounced with her laugh.

An angel laughing.

She looked at me then. Her eyes so deep. Something clicked in then.

I loved her.


	14. Just Us

(BPOV)

"Oh, let's watch a movie," Alice exclaimed. The usual grunts and nodding happened within the same moment. Eventually, everyone agreed; it was too early to go to bed anyway.

"How about we go to Blockbuster real quick; all out movies are pretty outdated. Plus, I want to see what they got,' Emmett nodded, "We can take the van."

Now, "the Van" is that it can hold 10 people comfortably. It's one of the vans that are bulbous and takes two parking spots.

Oh yeah, that van.

Emmett skipped, literally dragging Rose with him. "I thought only Alice did that," I snickered.

"Nope, we all do it eventually," Edward said, adding a quick hand to his mouth.

"Oh yeah, may I one day be able to see that, Mr. Cullen?"

"Absolutely not, Miss. Swan, now up you go," he helped me into the car. I slid into the back seat, happy to see that Edward would be accompanying me.

It took us maybe 20 minutes to get there. All the while, getting to know Edward more. I'm sure I already knew more about him than he told me. Like the way he would run his hand through his hair when he was anxious. Or how his smile lit up my own world. But then again, I wasn't complaining. If the trip there wasn't a fiasco (Alice and Emmett arguing over what station to listen to) then the being there was going to be hell.

"Well, maybe we should pair up and get three movies," Jasper suggested. Alice immediately took him to the history section. Emmett took Rose to the horror category. Which left me with Mr. Cullen.

"So what do you like?" I asked him.

"You."

"What?" I giggled.

"Nothing, come on," he laughed.

We started at the new releases section and made our way back, picking and choosing whatever we wanted. We ended up with four movies of our own, not being able to agree to one.

Alright, alright," Edward chuckled after I gave him my infamous pout, "How about this, we get these and watch them without the others. Deal?" I was running "without the others" in my head too many times to form a coherent sentence. So, I just settled for nodding like a bobble head. Soon-sooner than I thought- we were in the can and my eyes were drooping. I felt myself sliding down and falling asleep.

(EPOV)

Yup, she was trying to kill me.

Bella was currently sleeping with her head on my lap. She seemed restless. _Let's see._ I put my hand through her think hair. Soon, I started to comb my fingers through it. _What do you think you're doing? _Helping her sleep. _Yeah, keep telling yourself that. _She fell silent within minutes; I didn't even think she was that tired. Maybe when we get home I'll tuck her in. _Wow, her hair is soft._ I guess now was a good time to look at her without being known as a creeper.

Yes, I always thought she was beautiful and immaculate. But I never took into account what made her that way. I started with her hair. The red tints in it; mixed with chestnuts and maroons. I followed along her cheekbones and the soft curve of her jaw. Her arching brows and eyelids- hiding those brown orbs. A pair of pink lips; those would haunt me tonight in my sleep. I traced every feature vary softly.

"We're back," Alice jumped out. Crap, this have to end.

"Bella," I stroked the hair off her neck, slightly grazing her collorbone. "Angel, wake-up," I whispered. Her eyes blinked open a few times; clearly she was disorientated- which was funny to me. She was always the focused one. I chuckled as she got up.

"Whoa, head rush," I chuckled again, "Sorry, I didn't mean to sleep on you," she blushed, as I helped her out.

"No worries, are you sure you don't want to go to sleep? Are you tired?"

'No, no- it was more of a nap. Thank you; I really needed it," I remember the what her hair felt and wanted to _thank her_ but thought against it. _Nerd._

* * *

(EPOV)

We came in and everyone was already in their seats. That left me and Bella on the floor. Not the most comfy place. I passed Bella to get my blanket and pillows_. When was the last time I washed them?_ I panicked. Wednesday, thank God! I sniffed them, yeah, they're cool.

"Here Bella," I lied the sheets down and gave her my favorite pillow. The best one; I slept with it every night. The lights were dimmed and the movie starting. Sliding in, it felt more comfortable than the couches.

Bella seemed comfy- watching the movie and inhaling deep. I almost thought she did fall asleep again- it sure seemed like that when she rolled her eyes back and closed them.

(BPOV)

God, this pillow smelled so good!!!

Not only that but lying in between his sheets almost had me hyperventilating. Good thing I had that pillow.


	15. Shirt or No Shirt, That Is The Question

(BPOV)

"Look," he whispered pointing around us. Him being so close; I could smell his sweet breath. Eventually, I did look- slightly giggling at the sight around me. The "couples" passed out around us.

"So, where does that leave us?" I smiled deviously.

"Let's go watch those movies," Edward whispered, grabbing all his blankets and pillows; leaving me with nothing- I wasn't as weak as he thought I was.

"And I'm going to be caring what?" I pouted.

"How about you just take my hand?" I thought about it, if it was the best deal I could get, then I'd take it. He shifted till he had my hand.

"My room," I wondered briefly why he was still whispering, that was until I entered his entered his room. (**I'm not going to describe his room because I wanted you readers to have some kind of imagination with it.)**

"Wow," I whispered.

"I didn't know you would like it this much," Edward chuckled. Looking to his very comfy bed, I hit a dilemma.

"Umm," I looked everywhere besides him, "You don't happen to have any cloths I could borrow for tonight, do you?" I blushed profusely. I heard him chuckle again- it was then that I felt his fingers on my chin.

"My silly, beautiful Bella, don't hide your blush from me," he smiled, "Of course I do. But I do have to ask; do you have preferences?"

I thought of all the possibilities he could make me wear, some I wasn't wearing a lot. "Ah no, just the usual."

"Well, my usual is different from you're usual," he eyed me suspiciously.

"Well," I said coyly, "Whatever you would be comfortable in." I heard _him_ gulp and go into his dresser drawers. He came back his two balls of cloths. I thanked him and went into his bathroom. Behind closed doors, I hungry inhaled his cloths- they smelled even better then his pillow. _Get dressed or he'll think you fell into the toilet!_ The t-shirt was just as I imagined-too big. Thank God I wore shorts underneath the dress I wore today. _Might as well give him a little tease. _I walked out.

"The pants were a little big; I hope you don't min…" I couldn't finish. He was playing with me as well. Him only seeing me in his t-shirt; did nothing for me with him in only his flannel red pants. His perfectly muscled chest, abs, and V going down to his area. I couldn't believe he called himself a nerd, he was so much more then a god.

"I sleep shirtless, I can't sleep with it on," he ran his hand through his hair.

I almost jumped him then a there.

"Ah no, you don't mind if I just use your shirt," he gulped again, "I have shorts underneath," I explained while lifting the shirt. I saw his eyes follow my hands.

"N-no, it's fine," he looked away to the movies, "Umm, what do you want to watch first? Oh, and can we share the bed? I don't want us to fight over the floor," he laughed.

"Sure," we picked the movie and climbed into bed. The opening credits rolled, and my instincts curled in a ball. "Why didn't you tell me this was a scary movie?"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," he wrapped his arms around my torso; instantly felling safe.

"I've have no doubt," I nuzzled into his the crook of his arm.

Somewhere between the gore and blood, I fell asleep in Edwards arms.

(EPOV)

She fit perfectly in my arms, she was meant to be there. At least that's what I kept telling myself.

I kissed her forehead tenderly.

Somewhere between that thought I fell asleep. Everything I dreamed of was of Bella. Reenacting tonight's events; her beautiful smile, how she looked in my t-shirt (I thought I died and went to heaven), her hand sliding up her creamy thigh (I did die that time). Whether she was an angel or at the beach smiling at me in the sunlight making her look liked an angel. Something shook me and I immediately wrapped my arms around the warm pillow but _My_ pillow moaned.

"Edward," she called, I woke up immediately. It amazed me that when I dreamed of her and she could be doing the same of me. Bella opened her eyes slightly and sat up; my arms outstretched to her.

"Bella?" she can't leave me now.

"I'm too hot," she mumbled; I didn't even think she knew what she was doing but I was wide awake now.

She slid off my shirt leaving her in only her shorts and bra. I gulped for what seemed like the 100th time today. The shirt being pulled off by her revealed the blue, lace bra.

"Better?" I asked; trying to not look at her chest. Unsuccessfully.

"Much," she said into the crook of my neck. I didn't know what to do. God knew that if I touched her bare skin, what I_ would_ do. So, I laid on my back; not trusting myself to touch her.

But she surprised me; much like she always does.

"Hold me close," she whispered, snuggling closer. I couldn't deny her anything.

So, I touch that beautiful, creamy, and forbidden skin. Marveling, how soft and smooth she was.

"Don't let go," she was sleep talking again but hers words came out like a true moan, "Edward." I held her closer, running my hand down her back; grazing the strap. _Now is a really bad time to think about that, Edward._

Pushing back those thoughts, I tried to go back to sleep but I was too occupied with the haft naked angel in my arms; her hair in a disarray, lips slightly curved into a smile, her breath on my neck. None of this seemed real.

That's when the panic settled in. What if she accuses me of taking off the shirt in the morning; screaming rape on the way. Or bloody murder- whichever one came first. _Crap!_

She stroked my chest with her fingers. Chuckling my name again.

Oh, she was playing with me. So, what's a guy to do? I couldn't think those thoughts again so I settled for humming a song. Between Bella's stroking and the humming, I fell asleep again.


	16. Finally

(BPOV)

It all felt like a dream.

Edward's intoxicating smell, his shirt on me, holding me; I must have an amazing imagination.

But this dream was a bit uncomfortable.

"Bella?" oh, this was better then I thought. The voice was perfect; even if it sounded sleepy. I slid off the t-shirt, much better.

"I'm too hot," I explained

"Better?" the perfectly sleepy voice asked.

I smiled in relief as I went back to the cool arms, "Much."

But they didn't go back, "Hold me close," I demanded, there was no way in Hell I wasn't getting what I wanted in my own dream. "Don't let go," I whispered.

I felt a hand go down my back as I pushed closer to the intoxicating scent. Oh, my mind was going hazing haywire. His crest felt so wonderful against mine. I stroked it lovingly. Oh yeah, this was too good to be true.

(EPOV)

I woke up too early in a very unusual position. Well, for me anyway.

Yes, Bella was still there, that part I liked a little too much; but the position was a little compromising for the both of us.

First, we were very close. What, with Bella's leg around my hip and my hand keeping it securely there; how couldn't it be like that. Then my cheek rested on her chest, my forehead against her neck. I could feel her cool breath saturating my hair, while her hand was subconsciously picking at it.

I was in heaven.

Never, have I ever, had a gorgeous girl in my bed-definitely not haft naked- and not be dreaming. I tried shifting to see what time it was. 5:50, oh yeah, way too early. But typical me; I was thirsty. _Gentle now._ I slid Bella onto the bed and covering her up. She would be so mortified if someone saw her like that.

"Edward," she grabbed my arm, "Don't leave me," she pouted.

"How could I Angel? I'm just going to get a drink," I kissed her lips and smiled, "Do you want anything, Gorgeous?" I ran my hand through her hair.

Bella shook her head, "Just hurry back," she reached for my lips and I gave in.

I pulled back and chuckled, "I'll be back soon, I promise. Go back to bed." She shook her head.

"Not without you."

"I'll be right back," I walked back without looking back. I knew if I did, I wouldn't get that drink.

Everyone must have gone to bed because nothing was left besides a mess. _Mom will have a fit when she wakes up._ I really didn't care too much; this was Alice's sleepover anyway.

_Orange juice looks good…whoa was that lighting? There it goes again. I wonder if the electrics out._ Nothing worked. There were these weird flashes from somewhere. I didn't think too much of it, went back up to Bella. _Hmm, I wonder if she's still shirtless._**(Hey! Guys are aloud to think like this…they usually do from what I hear anyway! Lol.)**

She was sitting up with the comforter around her. She had it covering her torso, looking up at me as soon as I cracked the door. Biting her lip naturally.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I didn't think I was actually wake," she gestured to her self, "I thought I was dreaming. I don't want to make you uncomfortable but I couldn't find your shirt. I had to throw it somewhere around here," she got up off the bed, the comfortable still around her- looking for the shirt. I silently chuckled.

"Bella, come back to bed, believe me- I don't mind," I dragged her wrist and set her back on my bed. "See, I don't mind," she blushed, "What's wrong?" I asked again.

She wouldn't look at me as she said, "This feels nice, just us, in your bed. Please, tell me it's not awkward for you to hear that," she pleaded.

"It's not."

"Are you kidding?"

"Why would I? I find nothing funny about this situation except for the fact that you thought you were dreaming when you took off the shirt," I chuckled again. "Bella, I'm fine, as long as you're okay. Do you want the shirt back?" I knew even if she did, I wouldn't give her one.

"No, I'm good, did you see those weird flashes though, is it raining?" She patted the bed. That was an irresistible invitation.

"Yeah," I glided to her, "I saw that too, I checked the lights," I waved at the thought, Ít's nothing,Angel," I tired to kiss her cheek but in a quick movement she had us entangled in the sheets. I knre I could get out of her arms easily but I didn't want to.

Soon, the kiss got more intense. Her heavy breathing had my blood running for me as I sucked on her bottom lip; nibbling at the tip. The taste was nothing like I ever had. I went into a deeer kiss, when I rolled on top, pinning her arms above her and pulling her body to mine. The arc of her back and moaning did things to me…

"We should stop, Bella," she shook her head as she rolled on top of me.

The warmth of her was too much. In only a bra and shorts- no less. This was the aggressive part of her. The part that I yearned for me. The part that I wanted more then anything. Every single part.

I forced her back, "Bella," I breathed into her ear, "Stop," I glided my hand over her belly button, to the valley of her chest, and her neck.

"You're making this very hard," she moaned.

"Sorry," I sucked.

"I swear if you give me a hickey," she pushed me off, "My turn," she smile deviously.

_I'm a dead man now…!_ I moaned, her tongue was doing _very_ interesting things to me.

"Bella, we have to go back to bed or people are going to hear us…more likely me," I gulped. "Alice, well drag you everywhere today, you know that right?"

"Fine," she huffed, "You owe me."

"I'll go with you then," I smiled, "You won't be able to get rid of me."

"Believe me; I don't think I want to."

* * *

**Okay guys, this is it. The End. For my first, I wanted to take it slow, so I don't have a big dilemma; and that's how I want it. I'm sorry if this was a disappointment. I read a story the other day and it just ended really bad. I didn't want that to happen. Thanks for reading.**

**Now, for the future; I do want to write again. I already have a story in my head. Let me know what you think.**

_Bella lives with her abusive god father, Phil. He does beat her. The story starts out when Bella is about 4 or 5. This is a different story because Bella can control an element: Fire. Now, for Edward. Him and his family are the usual vampire family with their elements. Earth, wind, fire, water. Along with the mind reading, clairvoyant, and emotion manipulator. There will be more of a plot line to this one. Once I figure it out. Lol._

**Thanks again for reading. I really enjoy writing and the reviews have been so amazing to read! LATER GATORS!**


End file.
